


Fear

by lisachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: La notte prima della finale di Quidditch, James ha paura e non vuole ammetterlo.Sirius, invece, prova qualcos'altro. Anche lui, però, non vuole ammetterlo.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Porn Fest #12 @ [landedifandom.net](https://www.landedifandom.net/), unico motivo che poteva spingermi a scrivere nuovamente in italiano - peraltro su un fandom sul quale normalmente scrivo in inglese. Mi ha fatto stranissimo.  
> Nota a margine: ieri ho finito la storia intorno alle nove, poi l'ho salvata e mi sono fatta i fatti miei per il resto della serata. Stamattina mi sveglio e scopro che per qualche motivo tutto il finale era stato cancellato. Ho pianto mezz'ora, poi l'ho riscritto, ora fa schifo, ieri ovviamente era stupendo, bla bla bla, le cose che si dicono normalmente quando si perde un pezzo di storia, che pare sarà impossibile scrivere di nuovo. Comunque, se notate uno "stacco" da un punto a un altro, è per quello. *picchia Word per il dolore che le ha inflitto*

James posa il boccale di burrobirra ormai vuoto sul tavolo, esalando un sospiro soddisfatto e ordinandone un altro immediatamente, mentre Sirius inarca un sopracciglio e lo osserva ridere come non avesse nemmeno una preoccupazione nel mondo.  
Poi ghigna, appoggiando il gomito al tavolo ed il mento sul palmo della mano aperta, scrutandolo in quel modo che, lo sa, fa sentire James completamente scoperto. “Hai paura, vero?”  
Prevedibilmente, James sussulta, si strozza con la sua quarta burrobirra e mette giù il boccale, offrendo a Sirius un’occhiata fra l’offeso e lo sconcertato. “Io, paura? E di che?”  
“A occhio e croce direi di almeno due cose,” risponde Sirius, contando sulle dita, “La finale di domani, e il fatto che hai deciso mesi fa che, se aveste vinto, avresti chiesto a Evans di uscire con te. Vuoi vincere, e contemporaneamente hai paura di vincere perché potenzialmente ti esporrebbe a un rifiuto da parte di Evans. Classico paradosso tipico di James Potter.”  
James aggrotta le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo. “A parte che ti detesto quando ti improvvisi fine conoscitore della mente umana.”  
“Non so niente della mente umana, io,” ride Sirius, “Sono un fine conoscitore solo della tua.”  
“A parte questo,” riprende James, fingendo di ignorarlo, “Non sono affatto preoccupato. O spaventato. Vinceremo la finale e poi Lily dirà di sì. È semplice. Così semplice che non so per quale oscuro motivo tu ti sia convinto che io stia qui ad arrovellarmi su preoccupazioni inesistenti, quando invece l’unica cosa che sto facendo è bere burrobirra in compagnia di un caro amico. Anche se è un caro amico rompipalle.”  
“No, quello che stai facendo,” ghigna Sirius, “È cercare di dimenticare le tue preoccupazioni ingozzandoti di burrobirra.”  
“Non è neanche alcolica.”  
“L’overdose da zuccheri ti fa lo stesso effetto dell’alcool.”  
James gli tira un calcio da sotto il tavolo, sbuffando. “La prossima volta esco con Peter.”  
“Esci con Remus, invece,” sorride lui, “Ha un talento per riportare la calma nell’animo degli agitati. Con me riesce sempre.”  
Stavolta è James a ghignare. “Voglio sapere come?”  
Sirius si irrigidisce immediatamente, arrossendo a dispetto dei propri tentativi di controllare – inutilmente – lo scorrere del proprio flusso sanguigno. “Non ricominciare con questa storia, ora.”  
James ride divertito, sciogliendo le braccia incrociate e tirandogli un altro calcetto, stavolta più giocoso che offeso. “Sono solo curioso.”  
“Ed io sono solo etero, come ti ho già detto più e più volte, Potter.”  
“Sì, lo dici, lo dici, ma ci credi anche?” ridacchia James.  
Sirius si ritrae appena, arrabbiato più con se stesso che con James – ma in buona parte anche con James. Detesta la capacità che ha di ribaltare le situazioni per riportarsi in vantaggio ogni volta che sembra prossimo a una sconfitta, ma ancora di più detesta la sua propria tendenza a mostrargli il fianco, in queste situazioni, per aiutarlo a tornare in controllo della conversazione. Come se un aiuto gli servisse, poi. Qualsiasi tipo di aiuto al di là di quell’insoffribile sorriso o dello scintillio così vivido dietro i suoi insopportabili occhi.  
“Normalmente dico solo cose in cui credo,” ribatte cupo.  
James ride. È come sentire suonare mille campanelle. È insopportabile.  
“Non prenderla così sul serio. È solo che non riesco a credere che tu non sia mai stato neanche un pochino curioso.”  
“Perché avrei dovuto esserlo?”  
“Non lo so,” James scrolla le spalle, “Io non ho mai avuto un motivo. Lo ero e basta. Ho sviluppato la convinzione che si tratti di una cosa insita nella natura umana. Tutti, almeno una volta, finiscono col chiedersi se potrebbe piacergli.”  
“Stai generalizzando.”  
“Forse, ma mi insospettisce il fatto che tu invece sia così ostinato nel negare,” ride lui, “Tu, che hai sempre voluto provare ogni cosa prima di farti un’opinione a riguardo.”  
“Perché insisti così?” gli chiede, battendo il pugno contro il tavolo in uno scatto nervoso che avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi, e che sancisce la vittoria di James senza possibilità di appello.   
Lui, infatti, sorride come se il mondo lo avesse sfidato a conquistarlo e lui ci fosse riuscito.   
“Semplice curiosità,” risponde quindi, sapendo bene di non avere nessuna ragione di ribadire l’ovvio. E cioè che si trovava in difficoltà. Che Sirius l’aveva spinto all’angolo. E che, in qualche modo, lui era riuscito, come sempre, a ribaltare le loro posizioni.  
“Sai cosa?” borbotta Sirius, alzandosi in piedi, “Ne ho piene le palle di te e della tua curiosità. Io vado a dormire. E farai bene a farlo anche tu, visto che domani è una giornata importante.”  
Anche James si alza in piedi, dimentico della sua burrobirra, il boccale ancora mezzo pieno abbandonato sul tavolo. “Vengo anch’io,” risponde, e per Sirius è impossibile ignorare il lampo di trionfo che gli illumina gli occhi, “Hai ragione, sarà meglio andare a letto.”

*

Quando arrivano in camera e la trovano immersa nel buio e nel silenzio, Sirius si concede il lusso di esalare un sospiro di sollievo pensando che fra poco si ritroveranno ognuno da solo nel proprio letto, e lui potrà tirare le tende del baldacchino e isolarsi dal mondo esterno cercando di ignorare tutta la confusione che James genera in quel posto nascosto dentro di sé dal quale purtroppo non bastano delle tende ad isolarsi. Peter russa, perso nel più profondo dei sonni, e sotto quel suono forte e persistente c’è il suono soffice e discreto del respiro di Remus. Colui che porta calma agli agitati. Sirius cerca di concentrarsi su quel suono, di centrare il proprio intero essere attorno a lui.  
Poi James gli si avvicina e lo sfiora, finge di non farlo apposta e invece Sirius _sa_ che l’ha fatto di proposito. Glielo dice la sua risatina tintinnante, il modo in cui i suoi occhi nocciola si accendono nel buio. Non lascerà perdere, non stasera.  
Sirius sospira, sfilandosi il pullover e sciogliendo il nodo già lento della cravatta. “James,” lo chiama piano nel buio. Gli risponde solo una risata. “Ho capito il punto. Mi dispiace di averti detto che avevi paura. Dovessi tornare indietro, non lo rifarei. Soddisfatto? Ora puoi lasciarmi in pace.”  
“Davvero mi credi così meschino da legarmi al dito una cosa simile?” James ride ancora e lo spinge lievemente. Sirius si accorge che lo sta spingendo verso il letto. Non sa come dovrebbe reagire a una cosa simile – tutto il suo corpo vorrebbe spingerlo verso il panico, la sua mente però si ostina a costringerlo a mantenere una parvenza di controllo. “Te l’ho detto, le tue parole mi hanno incuriosito. Non c’entra niente tutto il resto.”  
“Non c’è nulla di cui essere curiosi, io— James, ti dispiacerebbe smettere di spingermi?”  
“Ssh,” James gli fa segno di tacere, un indice pressato contro le labbra ancora piegate in quel sorriso impossibile, che adesso assume una curva maliziosa di fronte alla quale Sirius sente le fondamenta del suo stesso essere tremare, “Non vorrai svegliare gli altri? Fa’ piano.”  
“E tu invece smettila,” sibila Sirius, cercando di interrompere i movimenti apparentemente casuali e in realtà molto precisi tramite i quali James continua a condurlo verso il letto, “James. Seriamente. Questo gioco non mi piace.”  
“Non è un gioco,” sorride lui, “È un test. Se è vero che non ti sei mai sentito curioso e gli uomini non ti fanno alcun effetto, non avrai alcun problema a dormire con me.”  
Le sue parole restano sospese nel silenzio della notte per qualche istante, mentre, osservandolo con gli occhi spalancati, Sirius si chiede se James le abbia davvero pronunciate o se lui le abbia semplicemente immaginate.  
“Ma sei serio?” si sente balbettare. È un suono distante e, apparentemente, del tutto irrilevante. James ride per la millesima volta e lo trascina verso il letto, stavolta senza più nascondere le proprie intenzioni.  
Seduto sul bordo, Sirius lo osserva scalciare via l’uniforme scolastica e infilarsi sotto le coperte indossando nient’altro che le mutande, e per un istante smette di respirare perché il suo intero corpo vorrebbe che lui fuggisse. Si sente come di fronte a un bivio – a sinistra la strada lastricata che ha percorso senza incertezze fino a questo momento, a destra un sentiero che si perde in mezzo a cespugli scheletrici irti di rovi. Terrorizzato, lui sa che una delle due strade lo conduce fuori da questa stanza. L’altra, sotto le coperte accanto a James.  
Mordendosi l’interno di una guancia, inghiotte la paura e sfila le scarpe. Scivola sotto le coperte quasi completamente vestito, camicia, pantaloni, calzini. Volta le spalle a James sperando sia sufficiente non guardarlo per sfuggire alla bizzarra magia naturale con la quale attira senza speranza di fuga chiunque intorno a sé. Si è trasformato nella sua Medusa personale. Con l’unica differenza che l’effetto dei suoi occhi non è certo quello di tramutarlo in pietra.  
“Così non è divertente,” sbuffa James, agitandosi accanto a lui, “Perché non mi guardi?”  
“Dormire non deve essere divertente, deve essere riposante. E sarà difficile che lo sia se non smetti di parlare.”  
“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”  
“Non ti guardo perché non mi va di guardarti.”  
“Ma così non riusciremo mai a verificare chi dei due abbia ragione.”  
“Non ho mai accettato di prendere parte a questo fantomatico test, quindi direi che va bene così.”  
La frase suona forse un po’ più sgarbata, un po’ più netta di quanto Sirius non volesse. Si sente istantaneamente in colpa – non saprebbe dire se per un retaggio della sua rigida educazione o perché James e i suoi silenzi delusi sono l’unica cosa di fronte alla quale il senso di colpa è in grado di risvegliarsi dentro di lui.  
“Sirius…”  
Il suo nome soffiato nel silenzio. Così vicino da poterne sentire la carezza calda sulla nuca.  
“Forse avevi ragione, prima. Forse ho un po’ di paura.”  
Gli si stringe il cuore in una morsa e tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono all’improvviso. Sirius fissa le tende del baldacchino, completamente tirate, e si domanda se tutto questo stia accadendo realmente o se, senza accorgersene, sia scivolato nel sonno, e abbia cominciato a sognare.  
“Cosa…?” si volta lentamente, cercando i suoi occhi. Li trova nonostante il buio ed è preparato a leggerci dentro qualsiasi tipo di trucco e menzogna, ma non ne trova traccia. James distoglie lo sguardo per un attimo, imbarazzato, ma poi torna a guardarlo, e i suoi occhi, puri e onesti, colpiscono Sirius più di quanto vorrebbe.  
“Prima hai detto che voglio vincere ma mi fa paura perché, se vinco, dovrò chiedere a Lily di uscire con me. E questo mi espone al rischio di sentirmi dire no.” Si interrompe per un secondo e inspira profondamente. “Ho paura di sentirmi dire no.”  
“James…” Sirius gli si avvicina, scuotendo il capo, “Ma cosa vai dicendo, per favore. Non sei mai stato così insicuro. Lily Evans è solo una ragazza.”  
“Non è _una_ ragazza. È _la_ ragazza, Sirius. E potrei non piacerle.”  
“Questo è impossibile. Tu piaci a tutti.”  
“Non a tutti.”  
“A _tutti_ , invece.”  
“Anche a te?”  
James gli solleva gli occhi addosso, nello sguardo un misto di innocenza e malizia che a Sirius non sfugge e che rimette in prospettiva l’interezza della loro conversazione fino ad ora. Lo afferra per le spalle, ringhiando piano. “James,” sbotta, “Si può sapere a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando? Ora mi sono veramente rotto il—”  
James si sporge in avanti, svelto come un gatto, e posa le labbra sulle sue. Non è nient’altro che un bacio, ma nella testa di Sirius si traduce in una diga che crolla, in un muro che, finalmente, dopo anni di pugni, si sfonda.  
Stringe le dita attorno alle sue spalle, prova ad allontanarlo da sé. James gli si avvicina ancora, ostinato, e schiude le labbra. Nel momento esatto in cui Sirius percepisce sulla punta della lingua il calore bagnato della sua bocca, sa di essere perduto.  
Si arrende con un gemito soffocato, chiudendo gli occhi e allentando la presa sulle spalle di James per un attimo, solo per un attimo, prima di tornare a stringerle per attirarselo contro.  
“Tu non hai idea…” gli mormora contro le labbra dischiuse, “Non hai idea di quello che hai scatenato.”  
“Forse invece sì,” risponde James, ostinato e testardo.  
Sirius ringhia e si muove per spostarsi sopra di lui, ma James è più svelto, lo costringe con la schiena contro il materasso e si arrampica sul suo corpo, atterrandogli seduto in grembo. Premendogli entrambe le mani contro le spalle lo costringe a rimanere sdraiato mentre lo fissa con gli occhi più seri che Sirius abbia mai visto. E poi – un battito di ciglia, il tempo di un respiro – si muove sopra di lui.  
Non è che un centimetro. Un centimetro avanti. Un centimetro indietro. La frizione è minima, ma esiste, e per Sirius diventa un fuoco, fiamme che lo consumano. Teso fino al limite del dolore, solleva le mani e le stringe attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
“Fermo,” lo implora.  
James scuote il capo. “Smettila di fingere.”  
“Di fingere cosa?”  
“Di fingere che non ti importi. Che questo non ti piaccia.”  
“James—”  
“Sirius.” James si china su di lui, le labbra a meno di un centimetro di distanza dalle proprie. Sirius trattiene il respiro perché sente che se inspira il suo profumo adesso impazzirà. “Forse ho davvero paura, forse no. Forse a te non piacciono per nulla i maschi, forse sì. Questa sera però io non voglio pensare. Voglio lasciarmi andare. E penso che tu voglia lo stesso, ma per qualche motivo non hai il coraggio di ammetterlo, e se non vuoi farlo in generale mi sta bene, ma con me…” gli appoggia una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. I suoi occhi limpidi sembrano brillare, adesso. “Io sono il tuo migliore amico. Voglio che con me tu ti senta libero di fare, dire e desiderare qualunque cosa.”  
Il corpo di Sirius si rilassa quasi contro la sua volontà. Con un sospiro arreso, allenta appena la presa delle sue dita attorno ai fianchi di James, e schiude le labbra per un bacio che arriva subito e da subito diventa intenso, umido e profondo. Sirius esplora la bocca di James, che sa di burrobirra ed è dolce fino all’eccesso, e si lascia trascinare dai suoi movimenti, da quell’ondeggiare lento, quasi pigro di James sopra di lui.  
“Troppi… troppi vestiti,” mormora contro le sue labbra.  
James sorride, sollevandosi appena per aiutarlo a sfilarsi di dosso la camicia e i pantaloni. Pelle contro pelle o quasi, protetti dall’unica, sottile barriera di cotone dell’intimo, si muovono appena un po’ più svelti l’uno contro l’altro. Sirius sospira, poi respira affannosamente, poi i geme, e James preme le labbra contro le sue con urgenza.  
“Sveglierai tutti,” gli sussurra addosso. Sirius scuote il capo come a promettere che farà il bravo, poi lo stringe forte e ribalta le loro posizioni come avrebbe voluto fare fin dall’inizio.  
James ricade di schiena sul letto, le gambe già dischiuse. Sirius ci finisce in mezzo con un movimento di una naturalezza tale che lo spaventa, e si rende conto troppo tardi che in realtà non ha idea di cosa fare – come muoversi, cosa dire. Dove toccarlo senza morire d’imbarazzo.  
James ride e Sirius affonda il viso nella curva fra il suo collo e la sua spalla, continuando a muoversi contro di lui come se il suo corpo, ormai avviato nella direzione genetica del piacere, non riuscisse più a fermarsi.  
“Non prendermi in giro,” borbotta, “È già abbastanza imbarazzante.”  
“È solo che ti pensavo meno incerto,” ride piano James, passandogli le dita fra i capelli, “Con tutte le tue esperienze. Mister Rubacuori.”  
“Erano tutte donne, Potter,” sospira Sirius.  
“Non è poi tanto diverso,” ribatte lui, scrollando le spalle.  
Sirius si solleva sui gomiti, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Fammi vedere, allora.”  
James gli sorride come fa sempre quando Sirius dice qualcosa che lui non solo si aspettava, ma aveva in qualche modo subdolamente suggerito. La sensazione di essere stato attirato in una trappola senza via di uscita si fa sempre più vivida e, sbuffando, Sirius si abbandona al suo destino perché sa che, quando James è coinvolto, non ha altre alternative oltre a quella.  
“Okay, seguimi, adesso,” James si agita sotto di lui – ogni movimento costringe Sirius a un gemito che neanche la più profonda delle vergogne è in grado di nascondere. In pochi secondi restano nudi l’uno contro l’altro, gli slip arrotolati attorno alle ginocchia. È scomodo, ridicolo e imbarazzante, ma il calore dell’erezione tesa di James contro la propria è il paradiso, e qualcosa, nella parte più profonda della coscienza di Sirius, si spalanca, come se qualcuno avesse scoccato un incantesimo esplodente contro una porta chiusa che neanche pensava di contenere.  
Geme ancora, a voce più alta, e stavolta James gli pressa una mano contro le labbra, genuinamente allarmato.  
“Sirius, seriamente…”  
“Scusa,” si affretta a bisbigliare lui, “Non so cosa mi sia preso.”  
“Lo so io, ma cerca di trattenerti lo stesso,” ride lui.  
Stufo di sentirsi preso in giro, Sirius gli tira uno schiaffo su un fianco. Il suono riecheggia nella stanza e James si trattiene a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
“Sirius, davvero, non ho neanche la bacchetta, non posso nemmeno—”  
“Hai detto che mi avresti fatto vedere, no?” lo interrompe Sirius, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, “Che stai aspettando?”  
James esita per un secondo, lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra dischiuse e Sirius galleggia senza peso nella sensazione straordinaria che accompagna la consapevolezza di averlo colto alla sprovvista. Poi James serra le labbra e sbuffa una mezza risata per impedirsi di scoppiare in una risata ancora più tonante, e Sirius sa di avere perso non solo la battaglia, ma anche la guerra, e gli viene da ridere al pensiero di aver potuto credere, ad un certo punto, di avere anche solo una possibilità contro di lui.  
“Vieni qui, cretino,” dice James. Sirius obbedisce perché a questo punto non è più neanche una questione di scelte, ma di pura volontà. Di puro desiderio.  
Gli si avvicina e James solleva il bacino appena in tempo per accoglierlo meglio contro di sé. Sirius lo sente, sente la sua apertura calda e stretta, si sente premere contro di lui animato da una voglia di aprirlo che prima non c’era e adesso è tutto quello che c’è. James ride senza fiato, sussurra “aspetta”. Sirius aspetta seguendo i suoi ordini come i bambini nella fiaba del pifferaio magico.  
Lo osserva schiudere le gambe ancora un po’, farsi indietro e inumidirsi l’indice e il medio con la lingua. I suoi movimenti sono ipnotici, il modo in cui lo guarda pure, e Sirius rinuncia alla facoltà di comprendere la realtà in qualunque modo che non sia filtrandola attraverso lo sguardo di James. Segue il movimento delle sue dita mentre scorrono giù lungo il suo petto e il suo ventre, poi le vede sparire all’interno del suo corpo e vede James leccarsi il labbro inferiore e poi morderselo mentre trattiene i gemiti.  
È in assoluto la cosa più incomprensibilmente bella che abbia mai visto. Lo fissa perché vuole imprimerselo a fuoco nella memoria, vuole che niente di ciò che il futuro ha in serbo per loro sia abbastanza da cancellare quest’immagine. Vuole vivere ogni giorno della sua vita con quest’immagine dietro le palpebre appena prima di svegliarsi, e quando morirà vuole che questa sia la stessa immagine che ricorderà per ultima prima che accada.  
“Io…” si avvicina con urgenza, premendo contro di lui, ignorando la barriera invalicabile delle dita che già lo riempiono, “Voglio farlo io.”  
“Anche io voglio che lo faccia tu,” ansima James, gli occhi offuscati dalla voglia, un sottile velo di sudore sulla pelle.  
Sfila le dita e Sirius non aspetta che sia passato neanche un istante prima di premersi contro la sua apertura, forzarla, oltrepassarla. Si pianta dentro di lui a fondo con un gemito disperato che soffoca contro la sua pelle sperando che nessuno li senta, e stavolta non per imbarazzo, ma perché sa che, se venissero scoperti, sarebbero obbligati a fermarsi. E lui non vuole fermarsi. Morirebbe, pur di non fermarsi.  
James getta indietro il capo, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli tesi. Sirius vuole leccare ogni centimetro della sua pelle e lo fa, senza pensare alle conseguenze, a quello che questa notte può significare per loro, a quanto sarà ridicolo, domani mattina, guardarsi negli occhi e scoprire nei gesti e nelle espressioni del volto le tracce del piacere che stanno condividendo adesso.  
Si muove seguendo un istinto che lo porta ad aumentare la velocità delle spinte, e più veloce va più il letto cigola, e più il letto cigola più rumore fanno, ma non è neanche quel cigolio, a preoccuparlo, sono i suoni che loro stessi non possono impedirsi di emettere che lo mettono in allarme, il mugolio continuo che la barriera delle sue labbra serrate non riesce a soffocare, i sospiri spezzati che le labbra dischiuse di James si lasciano sfuggire. È un allarme che gli tende i muscoli e i nervi, che mette tutti i suoi sensi in allerta, amplificando tutte le sensazioni che prova. Le sente come palloncini che si gonfiano sottopelle, si gonfiano e si gonfiano, come il piacere, che si raccoglie in una pozza nel suo bassoventre e alla fine esonda, tracima, mentre si riversa con un grugnito esausto dentro di lui.  
James lo accoglie senza fiatare, affondando i denti nelle sue spalle e venendo a sua volta in perfetto silenzio, lasciandogli tracce biancastre sulla pelle, gocce che scivolano e che fanno pensare a Sirius che è contento di essersi tolto i vestiti di dosso, da un lato, mentre dall’altro avrebbe preferito tenerli, perché la traccia di queste gocce scomparirà presto, quando si saranno asciugate o saranno state lavate via, mentre una macchia sull’uniforme forse sarebbe riuscita a conservarla. Qualsiasi cosa il futuro abbia in serbo per loro, Sirius sarebbe riuscito a conservare una traccia di James. Di loro due in questo istante.  
Si abbatte senza fiato, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di James. Gli sente vibrare una risata nel petto e solleva gli occhi appena in tempo per osservarlo ghignare in quel modo che gli fa venire voglia di strappargli le labbra dalla faccia a morsi.  
“Allora, vinco io?” dice James.  
Sirius gli pizzica un fianco, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Fossi in te, io resterei in silenzio, Potter.”  
James ride ancora, ma non dice nient’altro. Sirius è contento di potere ascoltare la sua risata come ultima cosa prima di scivolare nel sonno.

*

Naturalmente, il giorno dopo Grifondoro si aggiudica la finale del campionato di Quidditch. Ligio al dovere, subito dopo la partita James invita Evans a seguirlo in disparte e, una volta sicuro di essere solo con lei, le chiede di uscire insieme. Sirius li osserva non visto mentre Evans ascolta con attenzione e, subito dopo, punta un dito contro James e gli scoppia a ridere in faccia. Continua a ridere anche mentre gli volta le spalle e si allontana, lasciandolo lì solo, appeso alla scopa, mentre Sirius pensa che, non ci fosse quella a sostenerlo, sicuramente James cadrebbe sulle ginocchia.  
Gli si avvicina con una mezza risata sulle labbra, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.  
“Sembra che avessi ragione ad avere paura, ieri sera,” sospira James.  
“Quindi ce l’avevi davvero?”  
“Già. Te l’avevo detto che potevo non piacerle.”  
“Chissà,” Sirius sospira, conducendolo lontano dal luogo della sua disfatta, “Almeno piaci ancora a me.”  
James gli solleva gli occhi addosso, lanciandogli una di quelle occhiate che, da sole, gli farebbero meritare di essere preso a schiaffi finché non si dimentica come fare quest’espressione. “Burrobirra?” domanda retorico, “Per dimenticare?”  
Sirius scoppia a ridere, continuando a camminare al suo fianco. Non sente il bisogno di ribadire con le parole il sì che il suo corpo già grida silenziosamente. 


End file.
